Lily in the Way
by lunita1
Summary: follows the crew after hogwarts. new characters. please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Lily in the Way  
  
Chapter 1 "Hey James! How are you?", Lily asked as they were walking together to Potions class.  
  
I'm fine Lils. Yesterday was my 2 month anniversary with Jenny. I took her out to somewhere fancy and after that we walked around Hogsmeade.", James said as they neared the Potions classroom.  
  
He opened the class for her and they both went inside. James Potter and Lily Evans were both in their last year in Hogwarts and alongside with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin they were best friends since they met.  
  
Lily had long wavy auburn hair, 5'5 , a nice hourglass figure, liked to dance (a lot since she was the one in charge of choreographing and dancing for the Gryffindor Cheerleading and Dance Team), and was known as one of the most friendliest people in the school, of course, except when she was very angry.  
  
James Potter had unruly black hair, a muscular 6'3 build, blue grey eyes, that you could lose yourself in even though they were behind glasses, he was a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch alongside with Sirius, and he was a well known prankster.  
  
Sirius Black had long black hair, a muscular build like James, he was a chaser on the quidditch team, had brown eyes, was also a well known prankster.  
  
Remus Lupin had sandy blonde hair, gray eyes that showed understanding and caring to everyone that came to him with a problem. He is the commentator for all the quidditch games since first year. He was known as the most caring boy who helped people with their studies and when Lily's parents had died he was there or her along side with James and Sirius in the funeral.  
  
"Wow!! Today's class was harsh I still can't believe he took away 20 points away for just sneezing.", Remus said.  
  
"Well you know how Professor Bosworth takes away points to us Gryffindors. I just wish the bloody man can stop picking me to test the potions.", Lily said in a sad tone.  
  
"Well guys forget it cause this year is our last year and after that we are on our own in less than 2 months." , Sirius happily said.  
  
The only one who was quiet the whole way was James. James was thinking about his relationship with Jen. Jen was a blonde girl with light blue eyes, she was in Hufflepuff but was very smart but not smart enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw, she was very slim, and she had the reputation of having a boy twirled around her little finger (although only she knew that piece of information). She always had a crush on James and when he asked her to go out with him on the start of 7th year, she happily agreed. After that they dated until this day.  
  
"James.. James...Jamesie-poo..James Potter!!!! Are you even listening?", Sirius asked but he got no response.  
  
"Sirius you just have to try it my way for once.", Lily said.  
  
"Watch and Learn.. Mira James estabamos planiando en hacer en un truco a Snape quieres hacerlo con nosotros?", Lily said in Spanish which got the attention of James.  
  
"What the hell did you say?", James said with a confused expression.  
  
" I merely said that we are planning in doing a prank on Snape and if you would like to participate in it?" Lily said.  
  
" Of course I would. I wouldn't back down if my life depended on it..", he said and was about to finish the sentence when all of a sudden a voice came behind him and said..  
  
Chapter two  
  
"You would not do a prank James Potter! I will not allow it. You hear me?" ,said the voice of Jennifer Parker.  
  
James cringed at the voice and said "Ok fine Jenny I will not do the prank. I promise."  
  
"Very good. I got to go I will see you later for our date. Bye boys. Bye Lily.", Jen said the last word with venom in it.  
  
"Okkkayyy what was that about?", Sirius asked.  
  
"What do you mean?", James said in a confused tone.  
  
"Well first off she has you whopped. I mean you didn't object to her saying you were not to do a prank and I am disappointed in the way she said Lily's name. It looked like she was trying to send daggers to it. You better ask her about that because if your girlfriend does not like not even one of our friends then she is not accepted by us and this time I am not joking I found that very mean and rude. Don't you agree with me guys?", Sirius said and the others agreed except Lily who was quiet.  
  
"Do you agree too Lily?", James asked.  
  
"Well. James. I kinda have to agree with the others. I mean you are not the person to object to pranks and I am also kind of offended by the way she said my name. Its like if she did not want me to be close to you. If she causes trouble in our group I will be the first person to leave it. I have told you before. I am the only girl in this group and I don't mind that one bit but if you let one of your girlfriends insult me in any way I will leave you guys. Sorry but that is how it is.", she said and left James to sink it all in.  
  
" Well guys she is my girlfriend and if you guys don't like her then that's too bad cause I do and you guys will have to deal with it.", James said.  
  
At dinner time the whole group went to the Great Hall and on their way Sirius took Lily apart from the group and asked her " Lils are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Siri I am fine."  
  
"If you need me I'm always there to talk to. You know that even though I am a boy we can still do ourselves makeovers and like talk about girly things ya know girl?, he said in a feminine voice that made Lily laugh.  
  
"I know Siri I know. I am just going to get some dinner and eat it by the lake cuz today I plan on transforming.", she said and they went to the Great Hall arm in arm.  
  
During dinner James was not in the table so Remus got kinda worried and asked Sirius if he knew where he was.  
  
"Yeah. Prongs went to sit with Jennifer. He didn't say goodbye or tell us anything he just separated from the group and went towards her."  
  
"Wow I am amazed he do that and where is Lily?"  
  
"Lily told me she was going to eat by the lake and she said that she was going to transform over there for a while."  
  
The deepest secret Lily had only Sirius and Remus knew. They had found out when James was on a date with Jennifer. They were walking alongside the forest when they saw Lily transform into a fairy. But not the little kind of fairies. She could transform into a life size fairy with glittery transparent wings, a green mini dress,and her hair was let down held together at the top by a crown of white daisies. They were so surprised in seeing her in an animagus form that they did not notice her looking at their direction.  
  
^^Flashback^^ "Umm let me explain.", Lily said "No its okay Lily. We are just ok with that. In fact, we are happy and surprised that you could master this complex spell by yourself and lived to tell the tale. I am an animagus you know? And you already know that Remus is a werewolf. I am happy and your very beautiful in your animagus form. It describes how you really are. Right Remus?",Sirius said in a happy tone.  
  
"Congrats Lil. You look amazing. Can you fly?", Remus said  
  
"I can fly and do fairy magic like make glitter come out of my fingers and make anyone happy for a little while and revive wilting flowers. You guys must not tell anyone about me being an animagus. not even James. He will know in his own time. Please? ", she said and they nodded because they understood why. ^^ End of Flashback^^  
  
"That's nice. I know today has been a rough day on her and I know she hasn't transformed in a while. I hope she has a good time. You know that tomorrow is her rehearsal with the cheerleading team. She has think up a dance tonight and if she is in her animagus state she can think better and have it done in no time. When is the next game? I got to make some commentaries.", Remus said  
  
"The next game is a week from today. Friday.", a deep voice said behind the boys. They turned around to see James standing looking a bit guilty.  
  
"Look guys I am sorry I left you alone for dinner. I was mad at the remarks but I am okay now. Where is Lily?", he asked.  
  
"Lily is around. We should be going Remus. You have to make the commentaries so you have rest of the week free to do pranks with me.", Sirius said and he left. Remus was about to leave when he was caught by the arm by James.  
  
"What's wrong with him?", he asked.  
  
"Look James we are not always going to forgive you instantly. We are still mad you chose your girlfriend over us and Lily is mad too but she thought better of it and decided to go elsewhere instead of letting her temper get a hold of her and lash out at you right here and right now. Sirius is mad because he cares for her a lot. You know he is the one that takes care of her in the summers. If it wasn't for him she would have still been in her shell. It will be a while before we forgive you. Good night.", Remus said calmly and then he left.  
  
" Whats wrong Jamesie?", Jenny asked.  
  
" Jen can I ask you a question?", he said  
  
"Sure baby anything." "Do you have anything against Lily? Be honest."  
  
"Well to be honest I am a bit jealous that she spends time with you three. I sometimes feel like she is trying to catch your eye and get you to dump me so you can go out with her. I also don't like her. I just don't like her a lot and I am not going to change my mind.", she said. James just sighed and hand in hand they left for their date.  
  
Just as Remus was talking to James Lily was transforming into her animagus state. 'I feel so free' she thought as she flexed her fingers and glitter sparked from them. She spread her wings and decided to think about the rehearsal tomorrow. After choreographing a few songs that she remembered in her head for tomorrow she flew up so fast that she left a glittery path. She flew around the roof, then around the room where she practiced with the dance team and the cheerleading team and then she decided to fly to the Gryffindor tower. As she was flying around it she decided to give Sirius and Remus a little visit. She went to their window and a powerful blast of wind shot from her hand the window opened. She flew inside and landed nicely on the floor. After she finished dusting herself from the glitter she looked up and saw that the boys were sleeping. She grinned evilly and walked to Sirius's bed. She conjured up a feather from her hand and started to pass it side to side in his nose. After a while of swishing the feather Sirius sneezed and woke up.  
  
"LILY MARIE ISABELLA EVANS THAT WAS NOT FAIR I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM THAT INVOLVED SNAPE IN GIRLY CLOTHES AND TRIPPING IN ONE OF HIS HEELS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND YOU WOKE ME UP THAT WAS NOT FAIR!", Sirius whined. Lily covered his mouth when she saw that he was about to say more and pointed to Remus and, again, she grinned evilly. This time as she walked to Remus's bed she grabbed a pillow and mouthed to Sirius to do the same. When she counted to three they raised the pillows and as she mouthed the words NOW they hit him with the pillows. Remus woke up screaming and covering his face.  
  
"LILY! SIRIUS! STOP THAT! I WILL GET YOU!", he screamed. They backed away laughing so much that they did not notice him get his pillow.  
  
He went to them and hit them both with the pillow. They stood shocked and then they started hitting each other with the pillows. Two seconds later they were in a full fledged pillow fight of the week.  
  
"Wait guys stop a minute!", Lily screamed. They stopped and looked at her.  
  
She smiled sheepishly and said. "I got to transform back or one of my wings will get damaged."  
  
"Okie dokie Lily Billy", Sirius said while holding tight to the pillow.  
  
Lily transformed back and they resumed fighting with the pillows. At about 10:30 at night the group were still fighting and Lily was about to hit Sirius with the pillow when the door opened and in came James. The group stopped playing and they went to sit in Sirius's bed to talk.  
  
"Ummm guys. Are you still mad?", James asked carefully walking towards Sirius's bed.  
  
"Maybe I should leave.I have my broom summoned already. All I have to do is jump the window. See you guys.", Lily said looking at the boys.  
  
They knew she was going to transform in the air and fly to the forest. She was about to jump the window when James said "Lily please don't go. I have something to tell you all."  
  
Lily stepped out of the windowsill and sat back down in Sirius's bed.  
  
"I want to say that I am truly sorry for putting Jenny first than you guys. I have only dated her for two months but I have known you lot for a long long time. It was very wrong of me not to take Jen's problem with Lily seriously. If you don't forgive me I understand. I know I hurt your feelings.", James said.  
  
Lily looked at him. She stood up and went to hug him. "I forgive you.", she whispered in his ear. He grinned and kissed her in the cheek and returned the hug.  
  
"It takes a lot of begging to get Lily to forgive you. I know that for sure. So if she forgives you its because she knows you mean it. So I speak on behalf of Moony and me. We both forgive you. Right Moony?", Sirius said and Remus just smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks guys. What would I do without you?", James asked.  
  
"Well for one you would mope around or plainly be a nerd.", Sirius said.  
  
"Or you be an arrogant person.", Lily said.  
  
"Or plainly you be bored.", Remus said.  
  
"Well I got to go to bed. Tomorrow is rehearsal and I have to be full of life.", Lily said and left. The boys decided to follow her lead and they went to bed too.  
  
It was already about 9:00 in the morning when the boys finally went down to breakfast and eat. They all knew that Lily would not join them since rehearsal lasted the whole day from 8:30 to 5:30. While they were eating Jenny went up to James and started to stroke his hair and say "Jamie what are we going to do today?"  
  
"WE are not going to do anything. I am going to be with Sirius and Remus today.", James said.  
  
" What about your other partner Lily? Are you going to do anything with her today?", she asked.  
  
" No she is in rehearsal but if she wasn't she I would invite her to our activities today."  
  
"Oh. Well have a nice day, but later I want to see you in my common room like at about 5:00 okay please?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"fine bye then", she said. Jen kissed him in the lips and then left.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you had it in you to actually stand up to her.", Sirius said in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh shut up you prat.", said James giving him a shove.  
  
^^In the rehearsal^^  
  
"Ok girls I have choreographed some songs in my head so I will put the first one on and just follow my lead.", Lily ordered and the girls obeyed. They admired Lily because she was named one of the best witch dancers in the magazine Teen Witch and she was very friendly and smart. After a lot of songs they picked the ones that would be the best to do in the quidditch match. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon when they finished.  
  
"Ok guys I have decide to let you go an hour early but everyday we will practice after class and before dinner. So have fun for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Bye guys!", Lily said and they all left.  
  
^^Back at the Common Room^^  
  
The boys were talking about life after Hogwarts when Lily appeared all tired out and holding her portable Boom box, her cds, and some papers.  
  
" Siri..help!", she said and in an instant he was by her side alongside with Jammesand Remus.  
  
"I'll take the boom box", said James.  
  
"I'll take the cds and papers.", Remus said  
  
" And I'll take the girl.", Sirius said and he lifted Lily in his arms and placed her gently in a spare armchair recliner while he sat in the one next to it.  
  
"Give me your feet.", Sirius ordered  
  
"Why?", Lily asked confused.  
  
"Don't you want a foot massage?"  
  
"Oh of course. I wouldn't pass for one of those.", Lily said and she took off her ballet shoes and placed them on Sirus's lap.  
  
As Sirius was massaging Lily's foot James felt a pang of jealousy. 'Maybe its because Jenny isn't here and I want to do the same thing but with her.', he thought so he pushed the thought away.  
  
"There! Done! How do you feel?", Sirius said.  
  
"I feel relieved. I can walk better."  
  
The rest of the day was spent with the small group having a picnic near the lake. It was around 6:30 in the evening and the group were watching the sunset when they heard a scream come from behind them.  
  
" JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSS!", the voice said.  
  
"James you in a lot of trouble. James is in a lot of trouble. James is in a lot of trouble.", Sirius said in a sing song voice.  
  
" Sirius shut up.", James said and he looked behind him to see Jenny.  
  
"James you said you were going to meet me in my common room at 5:00 and I see you here having fun with your friends and that girl and you make me wait.", she screamed at him and was about to say something more when Sirius went and roared at her  
  
" First of all Parker he forgot and forgetting is a common mistake. Second, that girl is also his friend and he knows her better than he knows you. This girl is smarter than you and she has had a lot of tragedy in her life. more than you will ever have. I don't ever ever want to hear you say something mean about her ever again. I have ways to know if you do. Third he can have time to spend time with us. He does not have to be with you all the time. I don't like you. I don't like you one bit. You know why? Cause you don't like one of my friends. This friend plays an important role in my life. She is like a sister I never had and I don't like anyone who insults my friends. You got that?"  
  
" Don't you speak to me that way! I can do whatever the hell I want. Do YOU got that? Am I right or am I not James?", Jennifer said.  
  
No James you know I am right!", Sirius said.  
  
"Well ummmm...ermmmm..", James was saying when all of a sudden Lily screamed " STOP"  
  
"STOP IT THIS INSTANT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS SHIT. James I told you that if this is what was going to happen I would be the one leaving the group and guess what? I am not waiting for the third time for this to happen. I am leaving now. I will keep on talking with the guys but not with you. I don't want your girlfriend to think I am trying to make a move on you. So from now on I am officially out of the group. From now on it will only be James, Sirius, and Remus no Lily.", she said and then left.  
  
"You happy Parker?", Sirius said and he also left with Remus in tow.  
  
"Oh well. Now you have me.", Jennifer said and she looked in the picnic basket, took out a piece of chicken, and started to munch on it. While she did all of this she failed to notice the tears fall from her boyfriend's face.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After this whole ordeal the boys made up but Lily still refused to become part of the group again.It was after a month and school was going to close. James was still going out with Jennifer and Lily was seen from time to time walking with Remus and Sirius or eating with them. The graduation was prepared by James and Lily and that was the only time they talked and that was the only thing they talked about. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw and the cheerleading team was given high praises and strong recognition. It was the morning of the 7th year graduation and Lily Evans was last to be seen in her dorm room with her new female best friend Rachel Welch.  
  
Rachel Welch had dark brown hair and green eyes that sparkled like Lily's. She was 5'5 with a slim figure and a tanned complexion. She was very friendly and one of Lily's best dancers in the cheerleading dance team. They were getting ready for the graduation.  
  
"Lily put your dress on so I can help you with your make up.", Rachel said. Lily went towards her dress and slowly and carefully she put it on.  
  
Her dress was white satin tight bodice with a full skirt.  
  
"Perfect! Now put on the graduation gown and I will fix your hair and do your makeup.", Rachel said and Lily obeyed. After half an hour the two girls were going down the stairs and to the waiting Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Wow! You two look beautiful.", Remus exclaimed and Sirius whistled. Rachel was wearing an emerald gown. Her hair was let out of her usual sloppy ponytail and on her face was no makeup except the pale pink lipstick. Rachel went towards Remus and they both left the common room to the Great Hall. It was known throughout the whole school that those two were dating ever since Lily introduced them.  
  
Lily was wearing her white gown and her graduation gown over it with the badge that read Head Girl and her valedictorian badge next to it. Her hair was left loose and overflowing in waves and a few curls here and there. She went towards Sirius and then they made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you have your speech?", Sirius asked her. He was wearing his graduation robes over his black tux. Even his hair was nicely kept.  
  
"Yeah I do thanks Siri for reminding me. I have to talk first.", Lily said and they made their way to the front row of seats. On their way they passed James and Jennifer. James had his hair nicely kept too and he was wearing the same thing as Sirius. As they passed Sirius stopped and said "Well we made it mate. I can't believe that after 7 years we are already leaving. I will be missing this place."  
  
"Yeah I will miss it too. Hi Lily", James said.  
  
"Hi James", Lily said with a small smile and then she left to the front row.  
  
" Good morning students, teachers, and families. I welcome you to this year's graduating class of 7th years. I am pleased to say that I will miss them dearly especially a special group of friends in the Gryffindor House who I have had in my office more times than I can count. I know some of the teachers will be happy to see them go away but I will not be one of them. I want to say to you students a saying that I have always remembered. Never let go of your dreams. Keep them and achieve them. Now I will like to call Miss Lily Evans. This young woman is very extraordinary young woman. She lost her parents by the hands of Voldemort in 4th year and she went to their funeral, wept for them, and promised them that she will never give up her dream to be a fully trained witch so she can be one of the people to bring the Dark Lord's Downfall. This woman is the first person in a decade to get the perfect score in N.E.W.T.S. and the perfect score in Charms for 7 years. This woman can be whatever she wants to be because she kept on with her dream. I now present to you this year's 7th year class valedictorian.", Dumbledore said and everyone stood up, except the Slytherins, and clapped for her.  
  
Lily stood up and went to the stage. She opened her piece of paper which contained her speech and started to read from it.  
  
"Dear students, teachers, and families, Today is a very special day for us. Today is the day we graduate. Today is the day we start a new chapter in our lives. Today my best friend Sirius Black was talking to his friend and said 'after this we leave this place and we never come back to take classes.' Then I finally understood that it is true. we are never coming back to this place again. To this place which has been our home for 7 years. We would be leaving the place where we met our friends and loves. We would be leaving the place were everything has happened from happiness to tragedies. I have learned a lot of things in this place other than what the teachers offer us. I have learned that if someone in your family dies yu need to talk about it without someone and not keep it bottled up. I learned that friendships are very important. I learned a lot of life's lessons in this place. I want everyone to leave with two thoughts in your heads. 1 is the speech that Professor Dumbledore said to you and two is to never forget this magical place you have lived in for 7 years. Keep that in mind. I will miss you all. Thank you.", and before her voice cracked a bit more she left the stage and went into the open arms of Sirius Black who hugged her tightly.  
  
"Now we present James Potter.our best Gryffindor chaser and Head Boy .", Dumbledore said.  
  
" Well guys we all made it this far. I don't have a speech like Lily's but I will try to do my best. For 7 years I have been in this place I have learned everything they could teach me. I have had a lot of fun in this place, although I almost sent some of the best teachers to ST. Mungos's. I for one will never forget this place. I can't wait for the 5 year reunion. I will leave you all with another thought. Gryffindor rules! Thanks." , James said and after everyone clapped he went back to his seat.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 After the graduation ceremony was finished the ball was to take place and it was tradition for the Heads to open it. Lily and James went to the middle of the floor and started to dance to a slow dance. Lily looked at the ball room. It was made of marble and there was balloons everywhere and white and gold streamers. The tables were white and food were on them. Lily kept on looking at her surroundings when all of a sudden she looked at James's face.  
  
"So how are you?", he asked.  
  
"Pretty good you?", she said  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"What are you planning to do after this?"  
  
"Well I am thinking since you took Sirius to live with you which is perfectly fine with me, I will go and live with Remus in a nice flat." What about you? What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"I will probably go to work at night in this new club where you dance and sing for the public and at day I will work in the Charms department for the Ministry of Magic. You?" "I am planning on working with Sirius as an Auror."  
  
"That's nice.",Lily said and they kept on dancing until the song ended.  
  
The ball was a smashing success and Lily was having a lot of fun. She was dancing with Sirius in one part when all of a sudden Prof. Dumbledore asked if he could cut in. Lily nodded and Sirius went to the punch table.  
  
"Miss Evans you are one of the best students I have ever had. I will miss you. I want to ask what are you planning on doing after this.", Dumbledore asked  
  
"Well sir I am planning on working in the Charms Department in M.O.M. in the day and in the night I am thinking of dancing in a club that allows me to dance and sing.", Lily said.  
  
"That's good, but have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes sir I have read about it."  
  
Well you must have read that I am the founder and leader of this organization."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"well I am thinking of inviting you, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Potter to join it. I would like you and Sirius to be undercover agents. I know you have the strength to do that. Would you like to join?"  
  
" I be more than happy to sir. I would not let you down. If you want I can talk to the boys after this song and tell them to come to you."  
  
"Very well Miss Evans.", Dumbledore said and when they finished the dance Lily went towards Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Hi guys. Guess what?", she said  
  
"What?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Well we can't talk here so lets move to the terrace.", Lily said and they left the ball to go to the terrace.  
  
"So wat do you want to say to us?", Remus asked with concern.  
  
"Guys remember in 6th year the report I did on the Order of the Phoenix?", she started to say and stopped so they could remember. When they did she kept on. "Well Dumbledore just asked us and James to join. I already said yes. He wants to know about you guys. He wants me and Sirius to be undercover agents and Remus and James I was not informed about. So will you like to join?"  
  
"I'm okay with that. Its not like I can get a job elsewhere.", Remus said.  
  
"Me too and you know I love to do undercover stuff. What about James have you talked to him?", Sirius asked and Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, but I will go and look for him now.", Lily said and they entered the ballroom once more. As they entered the trio split up and Lily went to look for James. After a few minutes she found him dancing with Jenny. She went towards him with all her courage and tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"James. Parker.", she said.  
  
"Yeah Lils?", he said  
  
"Could you detach yourself from your girlfriend for a moment and come with me to the terrace. We need to talk."  
  
"Ok. Excuse me Jenny. I have to go for a moment.", James said and left with Lily to the terrace.  
  
"So what's up?", James said when they got to the terrace.  
  
"James I was approached by Dumbledore today and he wants you, Sirius,Remus, and me to join the Order of the Phoenix. I already told him yes and the others too. Me and Siri will be undercover agents and you and Remus I don't know what you will be. So will you join?", Lily said in a quiet tone.  
  
" I will join."  
  
"Good.", Lily said and was about to leave when James grabbed her arm.  
  
"Umm Lily. I am sorry about everything.I am sorry about Jen and I am very sorry you had to leave the group. I am sorry I let a girl come between us."  
  
Lily went towards him gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Its okay." And left.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
^^ A year after the ball^^  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS BED OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! AGAIN!", Lily Evans screamed.  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning and for the third time that week Lily Evans was still trying to wake up Sirius so he could get to work at time but like all the other times she failed. She was about to give up when she had an idea. She went to her room and in her purse she took out tiny little bullhorn. Grinning evilly she went back to Sirius's bed. She put the bullhorn a few feet away from his ear and pushed the little button. As soon as the sound came out of the bullhorn Sirius literally jumped out of his bed.  
  
"What the hell was that?", he asked screaming and covering his left ear.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just a little bullhorn."  
  
Little? That thing can wake up a whole herd of sleeping bears in the winter time. What did you do that for?"  
  
"Well for the third time this week I have tried to wake you up so you can get to work on time and since screaming in your ear didn't work, I decided to just wake you up with this. Now go to work. Thanks to you I am almost late. Oh and don't forget to bring the dinner I ordered for tonight you know Remus and James are coming since you invited them. I got to go to work and before I forget, call the club today and tell them I wont be coming to work tonight.", Lily said and she apparated to M.O.M. 


	2. Default Chapter

Author's Note Sorry the first chapter was short its that I am new at this and I didn't know. If you like it please review and if you don't then review and tell me suggestions to improve it. I only own Jennifer, Rachel, and the plot. Hope you like. ( Thanks to: Sirius's lover  
  
^^ In Remus's house^^  
  
"James! Get up you lazy prat. You have to go to work today or else you stay here and clean the house do you hear me or are you dreaming of your beautiful Jennifer?", screamed Remus in the lazy prat's ear otherwise known as James Potter.  
  
"Alright already. I am awake. You think I am staying over to wash and clean this house the whole day. Uh uh. I will go to work.", James said. He got up and went to take a bath.  
  
When Remus heard the water running in the shower, he grinned evilly and with his wand he did a nice little spell.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!", screamed James and he came out with a towel around his waist.  
  
"What the hell did you do Moony?", James said trembling.  
  
"I just did a cooling spell. These days are so hot especially in the morning so I thought you could go to work feeling cool and refreshed. I hoped you liked it cause if you keep on waking up late then that is the type of shower you are going to get. Whether you like it or not.", Remus said in an innocent tone and walked away from the room so James could get dressed.  
  
"Remus I'm leaving.", James screamed. Today he was wearing dark blue shorts with denim pants and over it were his black work robes.  
  
"Oh no you are not.", said a voice behind him. He looked back and saw that Lily Evans was standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?", James asked.  
  
" I was going to apparate to M.O.M. but then I decided to check up on you guys. I didn't give breakfast to Sirius today so he might come to grab a quick snack and then go to work. He was impossible to wake up today so I got a little bullhorn and I pushed it a few inches away from his ear. That woke hi up very fast.", Lily said.  
  
"You and Remus are plotting to kill us with your methods of waking up a person. While I was taking a bath he did the cooling charm on it and I didn't have my normal heated shower this morning."  
  
"Aww that's too bad. I came here for two things. One, I am to remind you that today is the dinner at our house and if you are still coming. Second, I was wondering if you would like to walk with me to M.O.M. since you are stationed with Sirius today over there." James eyed Lily to see if it was a prank but he saw that it was an honest question. He also saw clearly what Lily was wearing today. Lily was wearing a tight olive green shirt that showed her midriff and black bellbottoms. She wasn't wearing work robes like he was but she was wearing a long black coat opened and in one of her pockets was her wand sticking out. Her hair was let loose in slight waves and held in control by her sunglasses.  
  
"Sure I'll go with you. Bye Remus!", Lily said. James opened the door for her and they went on their way to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
On their way Lily went and asked "So how are things with you and Parker?"  
  
"Its okay. This is the longest relationship I have ever been with..", James was saying but was stopped when he heard a shrilly voice say his name.  
  
"Speak of the devil", muttered Lily as Jennifer Parker went towards them in her high heels and low cut dress.  
  
"Hi James! Hi Evans. What are you doing walking with her?", Jennifer asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to plus she asked me. Are you going to go to work?", James asked.  
  
"Are you silly. You know I don't work. I'm going to Hogsmeade then Diagon Alley. Would you like to walk me up to Diagon Alley?", Jennifer asked.  
  
"Nope. Sorry but I have to go to work and I am escorting my best friend Lily to work and I would not like it to leave her alone. So go and shop. Call me tomorrow.", James said. He started to walk away when Jennifer grabbed his arm and said "It's her. I don't think she would mind if you leave her and go with Me.", Jennifer said.  
  
"Excuse me but don't make my decisions. You don't know me enough to know what I am thinking and right now I am thinking that yes I do want James to walk me to work since we will be working in the same building today. For your information, what you think of me is wrong. You think I spend time with the boys cause I am trying to seduce them but you are wrong. My parents were killed when I was in Hogwarts and the only people who helped me go through it all were the boys. They went with me to the funeral. They went to my parent's house with me so we could sort through the stuff. They helped me sell the house. If it wasn't for them I be in St. Mungos by now. They are my best friends and you know what, you can think whatever you want of me but I know that you are wrong and I am right. You are a ditzy girl Parker and I am surprised James is still with you.", Lily finished saying while her voice broke and tears rolled down her face. She took out her wand and apparated to M.O.M. without James.  
  
"You let her talk to me that way? How dare she?", Jennifer said.  
  
"You know what Jenny. You deserved it. She make a damn good speech and I can't believe this is what you say. You know she is right.I can't believe I am still in a relationship with you.", James said angrily and then him too, apparated.  
  
^^During Lunch time in M.O.M.^^  
  
At about 12:30 in the afternoon Lily decided to take a break. So far she had to test some new charms out and charm some objects, plus fill out paper works, go to two meetings, and talk to some people that work in departments related to charms. She decided to go to the little café that was close to M.O.M.. The café was called Starlight Tea. She got a nice table outside that was for two people and it had a little blue umbrella with a white table that had little star patterns. She ordered a ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of iced tea. When it arrived she started to eat it.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?", a person said.  
  
Lily looked up and saw Sirius smiling sheepishly at her.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'm surprised you are here. I thought you arrived late to work. Did you stop by Remus's house to get breakfast?"  
  
"Ermm yeah. I'm sorry I can't wake up properly in the morning. It's that when I got to sleep I am not sleepy but after a while I fall asleep but when its morning and I have to wake up I don't want to cause I am sleepy. After work when I go and pick up the food for tonight I will buy an alarm clock so that in the mornings you don't have to wake me up.", Sirius said.  
  
"Its okay I don't mind waking you up. It's that today I felt like shit and I let my temper get a hold of me and I lashed it out o someone else. But don't worry my day has been like hell. I have had to do a lot of stuff and to top it all off when James was walking me to work we had a nice encounter with little Miss Parker. Thanks to her I arrived to work with a tearstained face. I gave her such a good speech cause she thought she knew me enough to be able to decide my life. So I gave her a piece of my mind."  
  
"Good for you. She deserved it. You deserve a vacation. I need one to. Let me see if I can get one and you go see if you can get one to. Let's try for the first two weeks of June. Then we go to this cool island. Its called Puerto Rico. There is a lot of stuff to do over there and you can relax all the time. The vacation will be just you and me. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you are finally using the right part of your mind. I would love to go to another place and since we can use magic now. Its easy we can apparate with our stuff and just have plain old fun."  
  
"Yeah I can actually hear the waves and the ice-cream truck's bell saying that it is coming."  
  
"That's not an ice-cream bell. That's the warning bell in M.O.M."  
  
"Oh shit! We have trouble.", Sirius said. They left the café running and went to M.O.M. . When they got there they were not prepared to see what was in front of them. There was over 200 death eaters fighting outside and there was more on the inside.  
  
"What happened?", Lily asked the first person who came running towards them.  
  
"Voldemort and death eaters are inside and outside M.O.M. fighting.", said the boy and then continued running.  
  
"Sirius I am going inside. If anything happens to you remember to use the bracelet that contacts me. If anything happens to me just look for Dumbledore.", Lily said. She hugged him quickly and ran inside.  
  
When Lily went inside she was immediately fighting a death eater. She hit him with a stunning curse but he blocked it perfectly and threw her the cruciatus curse. Lily dodged it and decided in the moment to use her fighting skills. She hit him with a high kick and he dodged it too. He went and hit her with a low punch but she dodged it and he took that moment to hit her with a kick that hit her in the stomach. She was thrown away from him and air was cut off but she was caught by someone else before she hit the floor. She looked up and saw that it was another death eater.  
  
"I got you know. Hey 2 hit here. I got a hold of her.", said the death eater. The other death eater known as 2 came towards her and punched her in the face. She felt blood dripping out her mouth. 2 hit her again but in the stomach. This time air was blown out of her. As she was normally breathing again 2 grabbed his wand and said the word she had dreaded for so long.  
  
"Crucio", said 2. Lily dropped to her knees screaming in pain. She was grabbed harshly again and she was yanked off her knees but the cruciatus curse was not taken off her. All of a sudden it was and she was relieved but then the fear came back again when she heard him say "avada.". Just as he finished the word she jumped high enough and the curse hit the other death eater who was holding her. The death eater fell to the floor and she took this moment to high kick 2. As 2 fell to the floor unconscious Lily ran to the office of the Minister of Magic. During the way she had to dodge pieces of the ceiling or the wall that were falling everytime a curse hit them. She was hit in the head by a piece of the ceiling and there was blood trickling out of it and she was hit in the back by a piece of wall. She finally arrived to the office there she saw the Minister but he was not alone. There with him was Voldemort and 2 death eaters.  
  
"Ahhh the guest of honor has finally arrived. How are you Miss Evans?", Voldemort said.  
  
"Leave us alone you bastard. Why are you doing this? How dare you come here and do this to us. You should rot in hell.", Lily spat at him and just as she finished the sentence she was hit by the cruciatus curse. Again she fell to her knees and screamed in pain. She screamed for her mother and father. She screamed sorry for their deaths. When the curse was taken off her she stayed in the floor writhing in pain.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily. Do you think your parents will hear you? After all it was your fault you killed them. If you weren't a witch I would have left them alone. If you were never born I would have left them alone, but no you had the same curiosity as your aunt did. You remember your aunt don't you? Aunt Violet. You know she was magical. If you two were never born none of this would have happened but you were and you got your letter and you killed your parents.", Voldemort said  
  
"Leave me alone you bastard. None of the shit that you say is true. Everything that comes out of your mouth is not true. You are a lying bastard.", cried Lily.  
  
"You asked for it.", Voldemort said and he kicked her in the stomach repeatedly.  
  
"Stop it.", Lily screamed but he didn't listen and all of a sudden he grabbed her hair yanked her towards him then push her head to the floor. Lily felt a trickle of blood coming down her face and she was about to wipe it off when she saw that Voldemort was holding a dagger.  
  
"I have always wanted to do this.", he told her and plunged it in her stomach, then he apparated along with his death eaters. Lily screamed and then fainted of lose of blood. The last things she saw was the Minister of Magic running towards her and calling for help.  
  
^^In the hospital wing^^  
  
"Lily.Lily. wake up. If you don't wake up I would do the same thing you did to me. Lily its been a week since you were beaten up and you still haven't woken up. If I loose you I don't know what I will do. Who will wake me up in the mornings? Who will give me words of encouragement when I am down in the dumps? Who is going to be my little sister? I need you Lil Bill if you are gone who am I going to stay with? I will grieve all the time. Lil in other words what I mean to say is that I love you a lot and I can't live without my little sister.", said Sirius while choking on his words. He had sat there next to Lily's bed ever since she was admitted into Hogwarts hospital Wing. When the Minister of Magic had screamed for help Sirius was one of the first people to go to him and when he saw Lily in a pool of blood he almost fainted. He ran towards her and cradled her head in his lap. He couldn't bear to lose her she was like everything to him, she knew everything about him. While he was cradling her, Sirius thought about life without Lily and he almost broke down and cried. He couldn't imagine life without his darling little sister. He knew she wasn't his little sister but ever since she was an orphan he was the one who took care of her.not Moony, not James, only Sirius. Again while Sirius started to think life without Lily and this time Sirius did break down and cry. Five minutes later he was still crying with his head on the bed when all of a sudden he felt someone rubbing his back. He looked up and saw that it was Rachel.  
  
" Sirius you look beat. Take a break, go home, I'll stay with her.", she said.  
  
"All Lily wanted right now was to go to Puerto Rico ad spend two weeks with me. We were talking about it that day. She was going to go and ask for two weeks of vacations cause she needed the rest and look at her. She looks so helpless and I can't imagine life without Lily."  
  
"Siri go home and rest. The boys are there and they will help you. If anything happens I am ready to apparate to you and come back in less than two minutes flat. Now go and rest."  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Lily would have wanted you to take a bath at least and then rest for a while."  
  
"Ok", Sirius said. He kissed Lily on the cheek and then apparated back to the house.  
  
"Lily. look at him. If you are just in a coma and this is how he is then I don't want to imagine you dead. In fact I don't want you to die. Please wake up Lil. I know you still have bruises but we all need you back. I need you back.", Rachel said tears rolling down her face. She covered her eyes with one hand and cried while leaving one hand holding Lily's hand. All of a sudden she felt someone squeeze her hand.  
  
"Don't cry Rach. I'm here. I'm back. I barely survived but I am back.", Lily said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Oh my god Lily! You are alive! I can't believe you are alive.", Rachel said in a happy tone. She bent towards Lily and hugged her tightly  
  
"Ok ok not so hard. Remember I still have wounds. So when can I leave?", Lily said in tired voice.  
  
"I knew you ask right away but I got a plan for when you leave. We wont tell the boys you are up. We will go as a surprise. I can get you in the house unsuspected.  
  
"What do you think?", Rachel asked and Lily just nodded in approval but with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Ahh Miss Evans. How are you feeling?", asked Dumbledore who was behind them.  
  
" A bit tired and in pain but better. Can I go home?"  
  
"Well if you feel ok I can't keep you in here. You may go.", he said and conjured a wheelchair. He helped Lily on to it and then after wishing her well he left to his office to write to the Minister.  
  
"Well I can apparate us to your living room I have a feeling they are all in Sirius's room.", Rachel said and with the sound of a pop they left the hospital wing and went to Lily's house.  
  
"Hey boys.", said Rachel as she opened the door to Sirius's room. She was met with only the bed and belongings of Sirius. "That's strange. Where are they?", she muttered to herself and went towards Lily's room. She opened the door and on the bed was the boys looking through a photo album which she recognized as Lily's photo album since she was little. "Guys. I need you to come with me to the living room. I have to tell you something.", Rachel said in a sad tone. "Why are you here and not with Lily. Is she okay?", Sirius said while on their way to the living room. "Sirius.Lily is.well Lily is.", Rachel started to say but was cut off by Sirius saying frantically "Lily is what?"  
  
"Lily is fine", said a voice from inside the living room. They opened the door and found Lily Evans in the middle of the room sitting in a wheelchair. "Lily.", Sirius said. He ran to her and picked her up from the wheelchair and swung her around the room while hugging her and kissing her cheeks.  
  
"You're alive! You're alive! You're alive!", Sirius said while tears of joy ran down his face.  
  
"Umm Sirius I am happy to see you too but I am feeling weak right now and one more moment of hugging I will pass out and possibly spend one more week in the hospital wing. So would you like to put me back in the wheelchair?", Lily said while laughing. Sirius put Lily back in the wheelchair and then the others went to greet her.  
  
"So how is Lily today?", Remus said while hugging her.  
  
"I am fine. Just a bit tired and weak but fine.", Lily answered and hugged him.  
  
Ten minutes later Lily was talking to Rachel when all of a sudden James says "Can I talk to you for a moment Lil?" "Um sure wheel me to the corner so we can talk.", Lily said and in a moment she was taken to the corner of the room .  
  
"So umm what did you want to talk about?", Lily said when they got there.  
  
"Well Lil I want to say first off that I am sorry for the way Jennifer behaved and that I am glad you are back. We all missed you especially Sirius. You should have seen him. He was staring into space when he was not holding your hand or talking to you while you were in a coma. I am happy that he is happy. He is like a brother to me. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I do. James, you should not apologize for what Parker said to me. The only person who should is her and even if she does I would never accept it. Other than that I hope you let that speech sink in your mind cause what I said was true. All of it. I want to forget about this for now. Today I woke up from a deep slumber and I am finally seeing my friends. Alive. Tell me James, who survived the attack on M.O.M.? How much damage was there?"  
  
"Lily out of 550 people working in M.O.M. that day 500 was injured and 50 were dead. Out of 500 injured 275 were severely injured. The damage was very big. A lot of pieces from the ceiling and the walls were in the floor, columns were chipped, and desks were ruined. The attack was 4 days in the headlines news of the Daily Prophet. Many people who were in the attack were taken to be questioned. I know that the Minister of Magic had to go to the Auror's office and answer questions about the scene in his office with you and Voldemort and that I was there when he was questioned. I didn't want to believe what he was saying. I didn't want to believe that he kicked you, stabbed you, and cursed you. I had tears rolling down my face. I couldn't exactly tell Sirius what happened but I will leave that up to you. I think that you should be the one telling him what exactly happened but do that when you think the time is right. Are you ok from what this happened?"  
  
"Well I am weak and tired but in my mind there is a mix of emotions. I am happy that I am alive that I survived this and that you guys survived it to. I am sad cause I almost fell for the trap Voldemort laid out. He told me about my parents death and that it as my fault and my aunts fault but I almost fell for it but then I saw that he was smiling and I knew it was all a lie and I would not make him see me cry. I will bring him down if not me one of my descendants. I promise you that.", Lily said with tears that will not shed.  
  
"Its ok Lils I understand. Don't cry. If you need to talk you know I am here and Rachel is here and Remus and Sirius too. You will always have us no matter what.", James said while hugging her. "  
  
"Thank you James. I don't know what I will do without you and the others. Even though your girlfriend is what tore the group apart in 7th year you know that after that I am still your best friend in the good times and in the bad.", Lily said and they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?", Sirius asked as he came over to them.  
  
"Not at all dude.", James said and Lily nodded.  
  
"Well then ok. Lily, are you feeling tired? I can escort you to bed.", Sirius asked with concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"Just a bit but I will take your offer on escorting me to my bed room. So lets go. Goodnight Prongs.", Lily said. James bent down and gave her a kiss in the cheek and a hug.  
  
"Come on milady.", Sirius said and he guided the wheelchair to Lily's bedroom. When they got to the stairs Sirius picked Lily up from the wheelchair and carried her up the stairs with the wheelchair in mid air following behind them.  
  
"Here we are.your room.", Sirius said. Lily muttered a spell under her breath and in a moment she was wearing her light green nightgown.  
  
"Ok. Do you want me to tuck you in?"  
  
"Yes please.", Lily said and she was tucked in. Sirius was about to leave when Lily asked "Siri? Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? I feel weak but not sleepy."  
  
"Sure.", Sirius said and he sat down next to her and started to stroke her hair.  
  
" Did you get out of the attack without getting hurt?"  
  
"Only a few cuts and scratches nothing like you had. You still have your stomach wound and the few scratches and bumps."  
  
"Well I am fine and I am glad to be back.", Lily said with a yawn. Slowly she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
"I am glad you are back too princess.", Sirius whispered. He kissed her in the forehead and walked quietly out of the door. 


	3. Default Chapter

"Lily wake up! We are leaving in half an hour." Sirius said shaking her gently. It was already a week after Lily had woken up from coma and she still had cuts and bruises that were now healing. Her stomach wound bandages were cleaned everyday and Lily herself could see that the simple cut caused by a gruesome fight with Voldemort would leave a scar.  
  
"Where are we going? Leave me alone I'm still recovering." Lily mumbled in her pillow but that only caused Sirius to shake her more.  
  
"Okay okay I'm up. Now do tell me where we are going?" Lily said in an annoyed tone while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"You and me are going to go for two weeks to Puerto Rico.", Sirius said in a calmed tone while his eyes showed excitement.  
  
"That's nice. wait what? We are going to Puerto Rico? But I have to go to work in two days. I couldn't ask him for vacation."  
  
"Well guess what? I already did and since you were the person who saved the Minister of Magic he says you need the vacation. So I packed your clothes already and we are leaving. We just have to apparate and then we would appear in the hotel where we are staying which is called the El Conquistador. So come on and get dressed. I already picked your clothes." Sirius said.  
  
"Wow you prepared this all by yourself?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"My little boy is growing up.", Lily said in a motherly tone and making a mock impression of a mother when a kid is getting married or doing something grownup.  
  
"All right all ready I want to get there today not in two weeks." Sirius said blushing and he left the room so Lily could get dressed.  
  
As soon as Sirius left the room Lily went to the vanity table where Sirius had put the clothes and looked at it. She knew that Sirius would pick the outrageous clothes but this time she was surprised to a green bikini, a white tank top, and blue jean shorts. She put them on and went cautiously went downstairs to the living room where Sirius was waiting.  
  
"There you are! Now, I sort of lied when I said we would apparate. We are going by Port Key. So when we leave remember touch the port key with a hand while holding the suitcase I packed for you with the other."  
  
"Why is there only one suitcase for me?"  
  
"Silly girl, the suitcase is bottomless so you can take stuff out and there is still other stuff."  
  
"Well how do you know if you put everything I need?"  
  
"Cause I know you to well. I have known you practically my whole life."  
  
"Ok so I know everything is packed. So let's go." Lily said. She picked up her black suitcase as Sirius did the same with his and both at the count of three touched the Port key which happened to be a brochure of Puerto Rico. As soon as they touched it they found themselves in the middle of swirling colors going around them and they felt a hook tug at their navel and raise them up. After a few moments they opened their eyes and there they were in the corner of a room in El Conquistador, Puerto Rico. Lily looked around the room and guessed that she was in the room where wizards could apparate and disapparate and come by Port Key without the Muggles watching.  
  
"Well we're here. What do you think? Are you ready for some fun in the sun?", Sirius said and Lily nodded eagerly.  
  
"Ok lets go and get checked in.", Sirius said and they headed to the check in counter.  
  
"Excuse me. We have rooms reserved for Lily and Sirius Black.", Sirius said and the guy behind the counter started to check in his computer.  
  
"Yes it is on the 14th floor rooms 305 and 306 they are adjoining rooms which means you can visit each other without leaving your rooms. Take the elevators to your right.", the person said. He gave them the keys, remote controls for the tv and they left to their rooms.  
  
"Here is where our vacation begins.", Sirius said when he pushed the button for the elevator.  
  
They both knew that this would be something they would never forget. 


	4. Default Chapter

A/N Sorry the third chapter was short it was that I had writer's block. Anybody who reads the story and wants to review but can't please email me at lunitapr@hotmail.com . Hope you like it. Thanks to: Siriu's lover and marzoog And on to the show:  
  
DING The elevator door opened to the 14th floor and Sirius and Lily came out.  
  
"Well here we are. Rooms 305 and 306.", Sirius said.  
  
"Which one is mines?"  
  
"Yours is the biggest one. 305."  
  
"Awww I get the biggest one cause I am a wittle princess.", Lily said in a baby tone.  
  
"You wish. You get the biggest one cause during your trip, knowing you, you might want to transform and here you have a lot of space."  
  
"That's right. I'm thinking of transforming for a while during this trip since I haven't done that in a while. I think I may have a bit of a difficulty since I was injured and I am still healing."  
  
"Yeah you may. Here we are. room 305.", Sirius said and then he opened the door for Lily and carried in her suitcase.  
  
The room was beautiful. It was a big suite that had three rooms. The bathroom was very elegant and big like a tiny bedroom; the living room had a couch the color of gold peach and a rug. It had a little table next to the couch and there were a few magazines with a lamp and the bedroom was the one that looked the most extravagant. It had a king sized bed with canopy. The whole bed was white and peach, the floor was furnished with a gold peach rug, it had a vanity table with a mirror and French doors curtained by white curtains. Lily went over to them and opened the doors to find a nice balcony with two chairs and a little table. The balcony overlook the back part of the hotel which was where the marina, the pool, and the hotel's island, Palominos.  
  
"This room is so beautiful.", Lily said in awe.  
  
"Yeah. Well I checked the rooms and I liked this one especially for you so I told the people to have this one and the room next to it for us."  
  
"Thank you.", Lily said and she kissed him the cheek.  
  
"Well I will leave to get unpacked. I will be back in half an hour or earlier. Bye.", Sirius said and he left. Lily went to the bed room and in the drawers she muttered a spell and all her clothes went in to the drawers by themselves.  
  
"Silly Sirius I don't think he remembered that spell and thought that he has to do it the muggle way.", Lily said and she laughed. She went to the door at the side of the living room and knocked on it.  
  
"Come in Lils I was just finishing packing the clothes away in the drawer."  
  
"Sirius Black did you do it the muggle way?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Did you pay attention in Charms?"  
  
"Umm no."  
  
There is a spell to put them away without having to move around a lot."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"No"  
  
"Awww I did all that work and there's a spell for it?"  
  
"Yep. Are you ready to go to the pool?"  
  
"Yeah. No point in sulking around for the mishap.", Sirius said and they left to the pool.  
  
When they got to the pool they looked for empty chairs next to each other and found some near to the stairs of the pool. The sun was still up and hot so Lily decided to go for a swim and then get a tan. She took off her shirt and pants and got in the pool. Sirius got in after a few moments. The first thing they did was swim around but then Sirius had a crazy idea so while discreetly swimming he went towards Lily while she was floating on her back, went under, and with his fast reflexes he picked her up and threw her in the pool but far.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?", Lily sputtered spraying water from her mouth.  
  
Sirius was laughing so hard tears rolled down his face and he couldn't talk. What he didn't notice was Lily discreetly taking out her wand and sending a jet blast of water directly at his stomach. One second Sirius was laughing his head off and the next second he was thrown off by a shot of water.  
  
"Hey that was not fair.", Sirius whined while stroking his stomach.  
  
"Nothing is fair Siri. Now I am getting out of the pool. Would you like to join me in a while of tan?"  
  
"Fine. But I will find a way to get you back.", Sirius said while laughing. They sat in the chairs and put them in a laying position.  
  
"So what are we going to do this two weeks.", Lily asked after  
  
"Ummm Lil we are not going to be the only people on this trip. Ummm James and Remus are coming and so is your friend Rachel and Christy. I didn't tell you cause I had to be certain they were coming. They all have their own rooms. Is it ok with you?"  
  
"Of course silly. I would love to be with my friends for vacations."  
  
"Well they arrive tonight after they work."  
  
"Wow I haven't seen Christy in a long time since the attack and I want ot have fun with the group. I miss our sense of humors."  
  
"Well don't worry cause they will be here."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"No but I can guess you are.", Lily said and Sirius laughed while he nooded.  
  
They picked up their stuff and put on a shirt over their bathing suits and left to their rooms where they decided to get room service.  
  
"Lets eat in my room.", Lily said and they went to her room where they sat in her bed and ordered room service. Lily ordered mashed potatoes with sour cream, hamburgers, fries, salads, and for dessert they got gelatin, and yogurt, and a nice cake of chocolate with buttermilk vanilla, and cheesecake yogurt. They were waiting for it when all of a sudden someone was knocking the door.  
  
"Come in.", Lily screamed and what she saw what not what she and Sirius expected. Instead of the bus boy with the room service it was James Potter with the room service.  
  
"So wait. I have not been here for a day and they already give make me your slave. That's very bad. Besides you ordered food without me. That's not good.", said James with a hand over his heart and looking like he would die but all of a sudden he got a chunk of chocolate cake with his hand and threw it at Sirius who was still in shock.  
  
"You did not just throw me a piece of that delicious cake.", Sirius said. He went towards James and discreetly they looked at each other and looked at Lily. They each got a handful of mashed potatoes and they were about to throw it at themselves but they changed their direction at Lily at the last minute and all the pieces of mashed potatoes went to her. As soon as it hit her she shrieked and went to them the gelatin at both of them and that was what started the food fight of the century. In one time they were throwing stuff at each other when all of a sudden Sirius disappeared and Lily and James were throwing stuff at each other. They were throwing the cheesecake yogurt when all of a sudden James slipped and Lily fell on top of him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry.", Lily said but when she looked at his face they stared at each other for a few minutes. They were nearing into each other when Sirius came and appeared and said "Guys I am sleepy. Baby Sirius wants to go to sleep. Can we all go to sleep. I think we might see the others in the morning. Its late.", Sirius said and Lily and James got off from each other and went to their separate bedrooms. Lily noticed that she could enter James room from the inside too.  
  
"This is going to be fun.", Lily said to herself.  
  
She took a bath and then went to go to sleep after thinking up of the day she just had and the kiss she almost had with James and after a few minutes she finally went to sleep after thinking up a plan for something extraordinary. 


	5. Default Chapter

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Okay I'm coming. Hold your horses.", Lily mumbled. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning. 'Who would want to wake me up at this hour? They better have a good reason.' Lily thought to herself as she walked to the door. She opened it and in came Christy.  
  
Christy had dark brown hair with copper gold highlights. She had dark brown eyes with little flecks of gold in them and a bit of flecks of greenish blue if you look very closely. She was around 5'4 like Lily and she was slim. She, like Lily, also loved to dance and in 7th year she decided to join the dance team. She was also best friends with Rachel but in 7th year the girls did not talk much cause of the schoolwork. Christy was also the crush of Sirius Black. He liked her a lot but he was very shy around her. In 7th year Christy was liked by everyone except the Slytherins of course. Christy liked to do pranks, she liked to sing, and she was very understanding and caring and when she got out of Hogwarts she became an Auror. She was also James Potter's sister.  
  
"Hey Lils. What's shaking?", Christy asked. Today she was wearing jean blue bikini with her khaki short and no shirt. Her hair was neatly combed and let loose with waves on the ends which reached her mid back. She went towards Lily whose hair was like a bird's nest and hugged her.  
  
"Oh my. Chris I haven't seen you since the attack. How are you? Did you get hurt in it? I only saw you for a few moments and you were fighting with a few deatheater. How have you been?" Lily started to say fast but before she could ask any more questions Christy went and clamped her mouth shut with her hand.  
  
"First things first. I'm fine I was more worried for you. I go hurt but it was just a few scratches, and bruises which are still healing. I was one of the people that went to you when Voldemort left the Minister's office and got you to the hospital. Me and James were the people who knew you and we were the ones who had to identify you because Sirius was being treated to injuries he got and Remus was not in the fight. I have been good. I have been in the office training and filling out paper works and doing some undercover jobs but other than that I have been ok. Now you, how have you been?" Christy asked as they sat down in Lily's bed. Lily went to the in door closet that she found in the night while she was trying to sleep and started to look for a bikini and shorts.  
  
"Well I have been resting cause it still hurts a bit when I walk and some days I wake up and I can't walk so I use the wheelchair but the last time I used it was a few days ago. Have you seen Remus?" Lily asked as she stepped out of the closet. Today she was wearing a pastel green bikini and khaki shorts with no shirt.  
  
"Well me and Remus arrived late last night cause when we got home from work we received a message from Rachel telling us to wait for her half an hour while she packed cause she thought she was not going because of all the work she had been given in her department but at the last minute she finished all of the work she had been assigned and she came. She is with Remus. They practically are a married couple. We came here like at 1 in the morning. I got the room next to James and the "married couple" has it next to Sirius. It's early and some people are not going to wake up for a while so why don't you and I head down to get a tan? We can leave a note in your room. Ok?"  
  
"Sure lets go. Partly the one of the reasons I came here was for the tan and I am not going to wait for the boys."  
  
"Where you going to wait for me?", said a voice from behind they looked back to see their other best friend Rachel.  
  
"Rach!!!", the girls said and they all hugged each other.  
  
"Well lets go get a tan.", Christy said and they headed downstairs.  
  
Sorry this chapter is short. But school is almot starting and I have to do a lot of work. Pleaqse read and review 


	6. Default Chapter

A/N Thanks for the following reviewers: Missy Annie4you Sirius's lover marzoog  
  
  
  
"Hi! Can I please have a virgin strawberry daiquiri?", Christy said to the employee.  
  
As soon as the girls got to the pool they checked the spot that had three chairs and that they all got enough sunlight to get a tan and to Lily's surprise it was in the same place where she was yesterday with Sirius.  
  
"Ok girls we came for a tan so lets get the tan.", Rachel said and after they took off their pants they lied down and took some sun. It was half an hour after they took their tan when the decided to doze off for a few minutes and just as Lily was about to close her eyes she saw that her part of the sunlight was being blocked and she was getting shade. She took off her sunglasses and looked at the grinning face of James Potter. She looked at her sides and saw that Sirius was grinning at Christy and Remus was grinning at Rachel. They were also covering their sunlight.  
  
"May I ask why you are covering the sun so I don't get a tan?", Lily asked James.  
  
"Well it seems you guys have been there for a while so we decided to help you guys in not getting sun, besides we want to go in the pool.", James said still grinning.  
  
"Well you guys go in the pool and we will be there in a while."  
  
"But Lily we want you guys to be in the pool with us.", Sirius whined.  
  
"Too bad. You are just going to have to wait until we get our tan of the day.", Christy said and she put her sunglasses on signaling that the conversation was over.  
  
The boys, grumbling, went to the pool and left the girls but due to the girls dozing off they did not see the boys coming towards them silently and grinning mischievously. What happened was all too quick. James went toward Lily, Sirius went towards Christy, and Remus went towards Rachel. Since the boys worked out every day ever since they got out of Hogwarts they did not have any trouble picking up the girls and throwing the in the pool.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys did not just do that!", Christy shrieked. She went towards Sirius and jabbed him with her finger in the chest.  
  
"You are so going to get it. I was getting a tan. That means Christy Potter does not get wet at least for an hour and I was on a role all I needed was 15 more minutes and I would have gotten in the pool for your sake, but no my idiot brother and his friends just have to ruin the girls fun. well guess what you think we don't know how to get you guys back then watch me.", Christy said and the girls took out their wand, muttered the curse that Lily said yesterday to Sirius in the pool, and the boys were jetted of to the middle of the pool.  
  
They looked around to see if anybody was around to see magic being played and to their luck nobody was there. The girls hurried to their chairs and put on their pants in a flash cause the boys were swimming towards them with pay back look in their eyes. As they ran to the lobby Lily looked at them and screamed "Come and catch us!"  
  
The girls ran all over the hotel to see where they could go. They went through hallways and finally decided to stop in this shop that sold books, magazines, t shirts, sunscreen, etc. The only thing was that it was in the marina which was very far from the pool they were in.  
  
"I think we lost them a long time ago.", Rachel said out of breath..  
  
"I agree but what should we do now?", Christy said.  
  
"That looks like a good place to eat.", Lily pointed out to a bar in front of the store. The girls looked at each other and nodded and headed towards the bar/ restaurant. Just as they were nearing it a pair of hands caught Lily at the waist and turned her around.  
  
Lily looked into the eyes of James Potter.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?", Lily asked innocently.  
  
"You know that jet of water hurt my stomach and to top it all off I have to go and run after you. I think I need a reward.", James said.  
  
"And what may I ask does the reward have to be?"  
  
"Ummmm how about a nice little kiss?"  
  
"Ohh fine just one kiss and you let me go and I can go eat.", Lily said and James closed his eyes and waited for the kiss but what he didn't expect was Lily not to kiss him in the mouth. Just as he felt her nearing she changed direction at the last minute and kissed him in the cheek.  
  
"There! One kiss for James done.", she said and went to the bar/restaurant laughing.  
  
James looked at the others and saw that Christy had done the same thing to Sirius and Rachel and Remus were snogging.  
  
After a while the groups was finally seated and were eating what they had ordered. The talked during they ate, made jokes and plainly had fun. After they were finished the girls decided to go shopping and the boys followed while holding their bags. At one point they all separated into three groups of twos. James with Lily and Remus with Rachel and Christy with Sirius. James and Lily went to the chocolate store they found and decided to buy some goodies for the trip while they were there.  
  
"I broke up with Jennifer.", James blurted out while they were picking out a chocolate lollipop.  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"Cause she was downright mean and also cause I like someone else."  
  
"That's nice. I didn't like her anyway."  
  
"Lily will you like to go out with me tonight to this restaurant I found out about today?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. Be ready by 8."  
  
"Do I have to dress up fancy?"  
  
"A bit. You know just wear a dress. Wear that green dress I like so much."  
  
"Ok", Lily said and with the stuff they picked out they paid it and left with happy grins on their faces and bursting with excitement about that night. 


	7. Default Chapter

"Chris! What do you think I should wear with the dress?", Lily said to her friend. Christy Potter was lying in the bed browsing a magazine that she bought with Sirius about Puerto Rico.  
  
"Christy! I need help!", Lily whined.  
  
Christy sighed and said "Ok. Let your hair down in wavy curls. Wear that necklace that has a tiny lily inside and just put on a light green eye shadow and lip gloss. I still can't believe that you are gong out with my brother. Finally! After all these years that you guys were best friends he finally has the courage to ask you out and not that sleaze ball I-can- get- anyone-in-my-pants Parker."  
  
"Ok Chris its just one night and I don't know if he likes me or if it's just to talk about some things, but I will promise you one thing."  
  
"What I that?"  
  
"I will tell you what happened on the date like I always do."  
  
"Ok. Deal."  
  
"Deal.", Lily said. She put on the finishing touches and looked at the clock. It read 7:45.  
  
"Time to go." Lily said and the girls left Lily's room and went in opposite directions. Christy went to her room and Lily to the elevator that took her to the lobby where James would be waiting.  
  
As Lily pressed the button that took her to the lobby she stood there thinking.  
  
"I'm so nervous. I hope we have a good time. I hope James likes me. Wait a minute where did that thought come from? I don't like James. He is my best friend. I can't possibly like my best friend! Or can I?" Lily thought to herself but she stopped thinking about it when the elevator doors opened.  
  
She stepped out of them and started to look around for any sigh of James but she didn't see him. She was trying to stand on her tip toes but just as she was going to stand on a chair she heard someone say "I never knew the Lily Evans would do that in a place like this. How shocking!"  
  
Lily turned around and there was James with his lop sided grin. He was wearing a black outgoing shirt and navy blue Dockers.  
  
"You look pretty Lily.", James murmured in her ear as he kissed her cheek.  
  
" Thank you. You look quite handsome too."  
  
"Well are you ready to eat?", James said as he offered her his arm.  
  
"Ready than ever.", she said and as she took his arm James steered them to one part of the hotel she had never seen. It had a beautiful ceiling that was lighted up an showed water animals painted into it and in the floor was couches facing two or three fireplaces. They passed through that room and suddenly they were in front of the restaurant.  
  
Good evening sir. Good evening Madam. Do you have a reservation?", the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes. Potter reservation.", James asked while still arm in arm with Lily.  
  
"Right this way.", the waiter said and they were leaded to a table for two that was in front of a big window that overlooked the marina of El Conquistador.  
  
"This is a beautiful spot.", Lily said as James offered her a chair. She sat down and he pushed the chair back in gently and sat on the other side of the table.  
  
"I'm glad you like it.", James smiled at her and she smiled back. During the dinner they talked about a lot of things like what happened during she was unconscious, memories of Hogwarts, and stuff in general. As they finished dinner James paid the check and helped Lily from her seat.  
  
"The date isn't over yet.", James whispered in her ear which made her feel warm inside and also sent a shiver of excitement up and down her spine.  
  
"Lead the way.", Lily said.  
  
James steered Lily out through some doors and into a balcony. There in the balcony you could see everything that the hotel had. Lily looked up to the sky and there were a lot of stars shinning in the night.  
  
"This is so beautiful.", Lily managed to say.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you.", James said. Lily looked down to his face and she looked clearly into his eyes to see if he was joking. But he wasn't.  
  
"I'm that girl you liked. I'm the girl that you liked so much that you broke up with Parker."  
  
"Lily ever since you told her that last speech I started to like you more and more and when the terrible accident happened to you I felt I lost a part of me. I mean I felt almost like Sirius did but it was not brotherly love. At first I didn't realize it but then I did. I like you Lily Evans. A lot."  
  
"Oh James.", Lily said. She smiled put her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was sweet, long, and soulful. When they broke apart both of them were grinning. Suddenly a soft music came into the air and they put their arms around each other and started to dance. They danced for a while until Lily said that she wanted to sit down cause her feet were sore. James put one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up. He took her to the Grand ceiling room and sat her in front of one of the fireplaces. Then James sat next to her and started stroking her hair.  
  
"I like you a lot Lily."  
  
"Me too.", Lily said and she put her head in his lap and closed her eyes for a few moments. James bent towards her and kissed her forehead and then stroked her hair until she went to sleep. After a while James stopped and not wanting to wake up Lily he fell asleep with her head in his lap. The young couple spent the night their sleeping and nobody bothered them.  
  
In the morning Lily woke up and looked up. There she saw James sleeping. She sat up and to make James more comfortable she gently put his head in her lap, took off his glasses, and started stroking his hair. After a while James woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Lily handed him his glasses and when he put them on he smiled, sat up, and drew her in for a kiss.  
  
"Good morning.", Lily murmured in his ear.  
  
"Good morning. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"  
  
" I had a nice comfy pillow so yeah I slept well. How about you?"  
  
"Pretty nice. What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well we are supposed to go sightseeing. We might go to this botanical garden in San Juan."  
  
"Well then lets get ready. I'll wake up the boys and you wake up the girls."  
  
"Do we announce about each other separately or together?"  
  
"Together.", James said and hand in hand they went towards their rooms.  
  
Lily first went to Remus and Rachel's room with James. They looked at each other grinning and decided to wake them up.  
  
With James helping her, Lily got on the bed and started to jump up and down then she started to scream like a little girl "Mommy! Daddy! Its Cwistmas. I want to open the presents. Open presents! Open presents! Open presents! Wake up!"  
  
"What the hell?" Remus said waking up he looked at Lily and sighed.  
  
"Ok Lil I get the point. Wake up Rachel and get dress and meet you in your room in half an hour right?"  
  
"Right.", Lily said then James went to Sirius's room and Lily to Christy's.  
  
When Lily went in the room she saw Christy sleeping peacefully. She went towards her bent down and screamed in her ear "Wake up sleepyhead!"  
  
"Jesus Christ! Lily its early!", Christy whined but she apparently also got the message like Remus did.  
  
Lily went to her room and decided to put on a light lavender tank top with khaki shorts. Then she let her hair loose but in a sloppy bun and put on a visor. After half an hour everybody was dressed and ready to go. They got on the elevator, went to the front desk, and asked for a car to take them to the botanical garden in San Juan. While they were waiting James cleared his throat and said "Hey guys. Me and Lily have an announcement to say. We are dating."  
  
They waited for a moment to see what they would say. James had his arm around Lily's waist and Lily was leaning into him. After three or four seconds of silence Sirius said "Finally they realize that they are meant for each other. Yeah!! Congrats lil sis and James."  
  
"Yeah. Congrats Lily and James", Christy said jumping up and down. She went towards James and hugged him and then towards Lily and kissed her in the cheek and whispered in her ear "I told you so."  
  
Remus said "Congratulations." And when he kissed Lily in the cheek he told her to meet her and Sirius before they got on the car.  
  
Lily excused herself from James and followed Remus. Remus got Sirius and they went to a corner.  
  
"What's up guys?", Lily asked.  
  
"Lily we don't want to push you but when are you going to tell James about your transformations?", Remus said and Sirius's eyes got wide with realization.  
  
"I need you two to be there with me. You know I can't do that alone. I know he is the only one that doesn't know but I just don't know what to say."  
  
"Well don't worry cause I for one will be there to help you explain. In fact lets call him now.", Sirius said and he hollered for James. James jogged to them and said "What's up?"  
  
"James we have to explain something to you.", Sirius said and lily nodded.  
  
"James. This is not easy to say but I am an animagi.", lily said shyly. She waited for James to scream at her for not telling him sooner but when she looked up she saw James in shock and a bit of admiration in his eyes.  
  
"James. Did you hear her?", Sirius and Remus said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well?", Sirius said.  
  
"That is so cool Lily. I am so happy for you. I mean my girlfriend did that potion on her own."  
  
"Actually I did it with my other friends. Christy and Rachel. They are animagis too. Chris is a panther and Rachel is a wolf while I am a life size fairy. One day I will show it to you if you want.", Lily said.  
  
"Of course sweety.", James said and kissed her. As they drew apart the van came and they all got in pairs of two like always it was the same people together.  
  
On the ride they couldn't wait to experience some of Puerto Rico's beauty.  
  
  
  
Thanks to my faithful reviewers:  
  
Sirius's lover  
  
Phoenix6545  
  
Missy  
  
Annie4you  
  
Marzoog  
  
AN Sorry I took so long its that I been working and I finally had the chance to do it today but please read and review. It can be suggestions anything, if you want me to read your stories and review say it and I will. Thanks 


	8. Default Chapter

The ride to the botanical garden was long but enjoyable. Everybody sat in rows of twos and with their partners.  
  
"Lil?", James said as he nudged her. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"You ok?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah just a bit sleepy."  
  
"Then take a rest. Put your head in my shoulder.", Lily said and he put his head in her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
After a few minutes Sirius leaned towards Lily and asked her "Is the little baby sleeping?"  
  
"Very funny Sirius. "  
  
"I heard you. I'll get you back.", said a voice Lily looked down and laughed. James was looking at Sirius with a grumpy look for awaking him. She kissed him on the top of the head and whispered to him to go to sleep.  
  
"What's up Sir?", Lily asked.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"10 more minutes."  
  
"Ohhh mannnnnnn! I want to go see these gardens you are talking about."  
  
"Its a very beautiful garden. You get to walk through it. there is mini waterfalls, benches, secluded areas."  
  
"Oh. So you wouldn't mind if I separate myself from the group alongside with Christy?"  
  
"Its ok with me. Do you like her a lot?"  
  
"Yeah. She is different. She is fun to hang out with and pretty, nice, smart, and funny. I want to get to know her more cause she is cool."  
  
"Then its alright with me."  
  
"And me.", said James. Again they laughed and looked down at him.  
  
"If you are tired, mister, then shut your eyes and go to sleep besides you wont get to rest now cause we are almost there.", Lily said to him. James raised his head from her shoulder, kissed her sweetly on the lips and then looked out the window to see the scenery.  
  
When they got there the group decided to split up and go around the garden. Before they left Lily and Christy taught the other how to take pictures with a muggle camera and as they took a picture in front of the place they separated and went on their own.  
  
^^Christy POV^^  
  
As were walking around this beautiful part of the garden we slowed down our pace and sat in a bench.  
  
" Lets talk for a while.", Sirius said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I wanted to ask you this question for a long time."  
  
"Fire Away."  
  
"When the death eater attack took place were you hurt? What happened afterwards?"  
  
"Well I was pretty bruised up but I was ok. Me and James were the ones who carried Lily out of the office. It hurt me when they told me to go and help some other Aurors carry this body to the hospital wing in Hogwarts and when I saw that the body belonged to Lily I started to cry at the state she was in. After the attack I was practically confined in my office doing paperwork on that or I could be seen protecting the Minister. One day when you were not with Lily I went to see her and I stayed with her for a while and then left to do more work."  
  
"You know that day of the attack it amazes me still. Just moments before the attack started I was with Lily eating in a café and we were talking and planning for a vacation and we were laughing. When they told me that Lily was in critical condition I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to admit that into my head. When I entered the hospital wing I expected to see her smiling and saying "Oh Sirius while we are here in Hogwarts lets play some pranks for old time's sake but when I saw her in the hospital bed not smiling I rushed to her and cried my eyes out. I only have her now. My parents died in 6th year and me and Lily just bought an apartment to stay in the summer. We had a rough life ,me and Lily, and we just have each other to hold on to."  
  
"Its almost the same for me and James. I had to leave my home and family so I didn't put them in danger. Me and Lily are very alike. We have powers no one knows about not even you. We can't say anything so we don't put them in danger. I had to live on my own. My family knows of my powers but they are protected. Lily' parents died cause they couldn't save themselves. I had to leave James who is my twin for like two years cause I didn't want to put him in danger. So you see, you guys are not the only ones with the same kind of problems."  
  
"Chris.if you like someone but you are scared to tell the person what would you do?"  
  
"I would just come up and front my fears."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause I like you Christine Potter. I have liked you since 7th year but I was too scared to tell you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really.", Sirius said. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. What they didn't know was that Lily and James were walking and got to take a picture of them kissing without them knowing.  
  
  
  
The whole day was a blast. They had fun then they met in the front and went to go to eat where they celebrated for the new couples and after that they all went to the hotel where the boys had to carry the girls to the rooms cause they all fell asleep in the car.  
  
As Lily was placed in her bed and was tucked in she woke up and said "James. Wait."  
  
"Whats wrong my love?"  
  
"I want to show you my animagus state."  
  
"Not tonight baby. You look tired."  
  
"No I'm ok."  
  
"Then show me.", James said and he sat down in the foot of the bed.  
  
Lily went to the front of the room and carefully she transformed into her animagus shape.  
  
She looked at James and saw that he was shocked and after a while he went toward her an kissed her and murmured In her ear "You are still beautiful. I admire that you girls did this all on your own. I was a bit mad that you didn't tell me earlier but I guess I was too busy with Parker to notice. Lily.I."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you.", he said and grinned sheepishly at her waiting for her answer.  
  
"I love you too James Potter.", she said and they kissed each other for a long time.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry I took so long its that I was on a trip. But I will write more. Please R/R I would appreciate it. 


	9. Very short chapter

"So lets go girls.", Sirius scremed.  
  
It was 900 in the night and the group was going to the restaurant to celebrate Lily's birthday The boys had a surprise planned for her and they weren't going to get there in time if the girls didn't finish preparing. Sirius was about to scream again when the girls all went outside and calmly went to the elevator leaving the boys open mouthed staring after them. Lily had on a sky blue dress that reached a bit before her knees. Her hair was in tumbles of waves. Rachel had on a light red dress. Her hair was in curls. Christy had a light green dress and her hair was in waves as Lily.  
  
"Are you boys coming?", Lily asked impatiently while she got inside the elevator.  
  
"Please close your mouths. We are going to a nice restaurant.", Christy scolded and Rachel nodded.  
  
The boys hurried and got inside the elevator and went to celebrate the dinner. 


	10. Default Chapter

As the group ordered their food they started talking about stuff that they would never get tired of talking for centuries.  
  
"James you remember when we painted Malfoy's hair with green gold and pink? He couldn't live it down for days!!!!", Sirius said while laughing.  
  
"And remember when we made Malfoy and snape fall in love with each other for a whole day? Now that was a disgusting sight but the memories will last forever.", Remus said.  
  
"I remember when you girls did a prank on all the Slytherin girls.", James said.  
  
"Which one of the pranks was that?", Lily said and looked at the girls with a knowing look.  
  
"Oh just the one that...", James started to say but was cut short that the food arrived. They ate in silence and after they finished they continued talking about memories and stuff.  
  
During the dinner they kept on talking and Christy was just about to say something when people that worked in the restaurant came over with a big cake.  
  
"Happy birthday to you!!!! Happy birthday to you!!! Happy birthday dear Lilyyyyyyy Happy birthday to you!!!!!", said the people and Lily looked at everyone in her table that were singing with them.  
  
While tears ran down her face she blew out the candles and laughed. James kissed her on the lips, the girls hugged her, and Remus and Sirius kissed her cheeks. After the congratulations everyone got out the presents.  
  
James had given her an emerald ring with a matching necklace, bracelet, and earrings.  
  
Sirius gave her a book that was called Prank-a-day. It had pranks for everyday of the week.  
  
Remus gave her a book on advanced fairy charms.  
  
Rachel gave her a photo album of all the years in Hogwarts.  
  
And Christy gave her a charm bracelet with a lily.  
  
The last gift had a card from the whole group. She opened it and it said that they all loved her and that she was the best person in the world and that she would never get rid of them. When she opened the box inside was 4 more charms. a wand, a moon, a sky, and a phoenix.  
  
After she hugged and kissed everybody they all left and went to get some rest. Before Lily entered the room she went to James and hugged him tightly and whispered to him.. "I love you." And went inside.  
  
Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while but I start school tomorrow and the schedule is hectic but I will keep up all you have to do is r/r.  
  
^^cristi^^ 


	11. Default Chapter

It was the day before the group of friends left the magnificent island and went back to London where they would have to work and go back to their ordinary lives.  
  
The group decided to divide themselves in groups of two which happened to be the girls with their boyfriends. They went to different parts of the island and would stay in a hotel and then in the morning they would all meet at The Conquistador and apparate back to London.  
  
Lily and James went to Isla Verde where there was the mall and little restaurants along the road where you could stop and eat the typical puertorican food.  
  
As they walked hand in hand out of the hotel they had checked into for the night they talked about all sorts of stuff. They decided to go to the mall first and buy clothing and books and other stuff.  
  
As they walked James said "Hey Lil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are we going to do when we get back?"  
  
"Well I would like to continue dating you if that is alright with you."  
  
"It is but I mean are we going to live like we always have?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Why? You wanted to move in with me?", Lily asked stopping in front of a bench and sitting down. James sat down next to her and held her hands in his.  
  
"Well I was thinking if maybe its time me and Remus sell our house and we move in with you guys. I mean if you don't have much space then we can buy a bigger house."  
  
"I don't know. This is something we have to discuss with Sirius and Remus."  
  
"Yeah but I am asking you. Will You want me to move in and live together?"  
  
"I don't know James. I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know? I mean, do you love me?", James said a bit upset.  
  
"Of course I love you."  
  
"Then how can you not know if you want me to move in with you guys?"  
  
"I don't know James. It's a hard decision which I am not going to make right now and don't pressure me into it. This is my vacation and I will have fun until I reach London. I am glad we hooked up ad I am glad we love each other but this question you ask me takes time to decide."  
  
"Lily its not like I am asking you to marry me."  
  
"I know sure as hell you are not asking me to marry you but James I don't live alone. I live with someone else and I know you want my decision but I just don't know what to say ok? This question took me off guard. I know you are used to having girls say yes to everything you want but remember this. before we became a couple we were best friends and I knew you more than any other girl. Just because I am your girlfriend doesn't mean I am going to bow down and worship you and say yes to everything you say.", Lily said.  
  
She stood up and left quickly leaving James looking shocked at what she had said. 


	12. The fight's aftermath

Lily left the mall and went to the hotel where she took out a green bathing suit and went to the pool. She lied down on a bench and decide to soak up the sun. She started to think about what she and James were talking about and felt very confused.  
  
She loved him with all her heart but was she ready to result to living together with him?  
  
Lily stayed a while taking sun and then left to the room where she stayed and took a nap.  
  
When James got back to the hotel room at night he saw that Lily was sleeping. That day after he had been left alone in the mall he walked through all of it trying to find something to give to Lily so she could forgive him and he also wanted to think for a while.  
  
He went towards Lily and shook her awake.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"Lily it is me."  
  
"James. Leave me alone."  
  
"No. Hear me out. Lily i am very sorry for what i did today and i want you to forgive me. It was wrong of me to ask you this since we have just began dating a few days ago. I hope you forgive me. Now if you will excuse me. I am going to be in the pool if you want to talk.", James said. He put a box right next to Lily and left.  
  
Lily took the box and oponed it. Inside was a picture frame that was decorated with lots of puertorican designs that had to do with the ocean. It had dolphins and turtles and whales. But the thing that made the picture frame pretty was the photo that was inside. It was a photo that showed James and Lily on their first date and smiling. Lily felt tears on her eyes when she read the message at the bottom. It said "Together Forever. Not even the strongest wind can blow it away."  
  
Lily put the frame down and went to the pool. There was James standing looking at the water.  
  
"James."  
  
"Lily? What do you say?"  
  
"I love you very much.", Lily said and they leaned towards for a kiss. 


	13. new chapter

As they pulled away from each other they smiled at one another and sat down in one of the benches and looked at the stars. They talked about everything and anything. They were very happy to be in each other's arms. As they were staring at the stars James asked Lily:  
  
"Lil's?"  
  
"hum?"  
  
"When you left to the hotel room, did you think about what we were talking about?"  
  
"...Yeah"  
  
" Whats your opinion on this?"  
  
"James I love you so much. I can't bear to lose you and just thinking about it makes me scared. But when you told me about the plan to all move back in I really didn't know what to say. I mean are we ready to be living together?"  
  
"Lily I love you too. I know you're scared but we can make this work. I am scared to lose you too because you mean a lot to me a whole bunch and I just can not see my life without you. You are what makes me get up in the morning. So what do you say do you want to try it out?"  
  
"........ok", Lily said. Again they leaned over to each other and with their foreheads touching they kissed beneath the stars. After a while in silence in each others arms, James started to laugh quietly. Lily looked at him with confused expression and asked him  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"I was just remembering something."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Well I remember one time you and me were having this conversation and that you were saying that you were very ugly."  
  
"and you started to recite a poem, well, a cheap excuse for a poem but it made me fell better."  
  
" Yeah. I remember it well still:  
  
You may think your ugly You may think your buff But I am the one that knows that you are the only one who has jade emeralds that shine, I am the only one who notices that your smile can light up a day. So when you think your ugly And when you think your buff Just look at your bod Cause its one of a kind"  
  
"Aww James. I love you." "I love you to Lil." An again they kissed through the night (this is the part in which Harry Potter is made but to keep it pg-13 we will leave it at that.  
  
Author's note  
  
Sorry to have written after a long time. I just read the story again and found out about a lot of mistakes. Chapter one is really chapter 2 and chapter 2 is really chapter 1. Thanks to my reviewers please I hope you come back again and please review 


End file.
